On the Run
by penspot
Summary: "Padme, please," he begged. "Don't go. Don't leave your children." Padme gasped and closed her eyes. Breathing was becoming so much harder. "They need you Padme. What will they do? They need their mother." What if Padme survived the end of RotS? This is a rewrite of my original On the Run story.


**A/N: To all of my readers who loved the original On the Run, let me just thank you and share my appreciation. You saw something in my writing that I did not, which is the main reason for this revival. After re-reading my original On the Run, my mind got to thinking about different ways I could have went about it. This story will be quite different, though the premise pretty much stays the same. It's what would have happened had Padme survived. There are plenty of speculations about what would have happened on this website, but this one is mine. I hope you enjoy reading it and make sure to leave some feedback at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights to Star Wars belong to Disney.**

The medical droid began his diagnosis. "Medically, her larynx has been crushed. She is able to breathe, but for reasons we cannot explain, we are losing her."

"She's dying?" Obi Wan asked in disbelief.

"Though the condition of her larynx is serious, her body is receiving enough oxygen flow for survival yet her heart rate is dropping. We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies."

Babies? Plural?

Bail spoke what everyone was thinking. "Babies?"

"She's carrying twins," the medical droid answered.

Obi Wan breathed, a mixture of sorrow and regret. Had he stepped out of the cruiser in time… had he not stepped out at all, perhaps this would not have happened. Hindsight is twenty-twenty and Kenobi's hindsight was filled with nothing but what ifs. What if he had moved faster. What if he hadn't used Padme to find Anakin- no Vader- in the first place. And now those what ifs stared blatantly at him in the form of Padme unconscious. His hand covered his mouth; a nervous habit he had picked up so long ago, giving form to his distress. She shouldn't have had to pay for his mistakes.

"Can I be with her?" he asked the medical droid.

"For you to do so, wise is it?" Yoda asked. Obi Wan peeled his eyes from the hospital bed to the old master.

"I need to. For Anakin."

Yoda breathed, observing the Force through closed eyelids. So much sorrow. So much pain and a need to do… something.

He nodded in understanding and leaned heavily on his gimmer stick. What Yoda would have given to do something as well to ease the misery he felt in the Force. His sorrow was much different than Kenobi's, whose stemmed from loss. Yoda's sorrow was for the future and what evils would be coming in the name of the Emperor. So much darkness he saw and yet… the elderly Jedi turned to Padme. There was still something good. Two small lights coming into a blackened galaxy. There was hope, and Obi Wan needed to be there to help them start. The Force needed him there.

The two masters shared a look before the droid ushered him into the medical chamber where the other droids began preparations for Padme's delivery. A type of midwife droid hovered around them as Padme woke from her sedatives.

"O-Ob…ach…"

"Ssh, Padme. Don't talk. The medics say you have a crushed larynx."

"I…"

"They're going to induce your labor," Obi Wan continued. "You're having twins, Padme."

Her eyes grew wide. Twins? She would never in her wildest imaginings thought of two children. She felt like laughing and crying. If only Ani could see…

At first the labor wasn't intense. The droids induced the labor and began to dilate when the contractions began growing stronger. Padme wanted to yell, but all that came out was a hoarse choke. Tears streamed and suddenly Obi Wan could barely feel his hand, she was holding it so tight.

Obi Wan couldn't help but feel completely out of place, a small part wishing he hadn't volunteered to come. Anakin should be here. He should be the one holding her hand. He should be the first to welcome the children into the world, not him. Not the man who failed their father and mother. Not the man who was too blind by… something. The war? The code? Anakin? His own pride? Whatever had preoccupied his senses, Kenobi had missed all the red flags.

Padme gasped for breath as the midwife cooed and hummed. Obi Wan did his best to smile and assure her that she was doing great.

"Push Padme. Stay with us."

She gagged on her words, empty and soundless as another contraction hit her. She could feel her baby. He was so close.

A cry rang through the ward and Padme couldn't remember hearing anything as beautiful. She looked up to see him pink, and wrinkly, and perfect.

"Ee-see-tah oy-doh." It's a boy.

"Lu… Lu…" she tried to say, but they only sounding like throaty groans. Another droid brought up a holo screen to which she traced shakily L-U-K-E.

"Luke," Obi Wan grinned. Padme nodded reaching for her son in Obi-Wan's arms. He took Luke from the droid and brought him close to his mother so she could caress him gently with a finger.

Oh Luke, she thought. There was so much she wanted to say.

Another wave of contractions hurtled her back to reality. Her job wasn't over yet. Padme shrieked soundless, her breaths labored and erratic. Cooing, the midwife helped readjust the young woman so that the baby could come easier.

Another cry rang through the ward, loud and shrill, causing her brother to squeal unpleasantly.

"Es-see-tah oy-dah."

"It's a girl," said Obi Wan.

A girl, she thought. Did you hear that Ani? Your Force blessed us with both a son and a daughter.

She traced her name on the holographic interface. L-E-I-A

"Leia."

Luke and Leia Skywalker. Padme smiled weakly. They were good names. She tried to reach for her children so she could hold them, but found that her arms wouldn't move. The pain had subsided a little bit and was replaced with exhaustion. She wanted to sleep.

"Ob…Obi," she choked and gagged. If only she could speak. There were so many things to say and she knew if she fell asleep here, she wouldn't be waking up.

Obi Wan saw the heart monitors on the holo-interface slow down. She was fading.

"Padme, please," he begged. "Don't go. Don't leave your children."

Padme gasped and closed her eyes. Breathing was becoming so much harder. She wanted to tell him that she loved Anakin. She desperately wanted to say that there was still good in her husband. She had to hope because the alternative was too horrible to bear.

"They need you Padme. What will they do? They need their mother."

She struggled to keep her breaths even. Luke and Leia's faces came to mind. So small and fragile and so full of life. She loved them so much.

"Padme…"

* * *

A light fog swept through the streets of Theed, hovering over the waters as the sun almost completed its descent. The clouds in the sky were painted purple and hung solemnly. It was as though the whole of Naboo was in mourning for its lost queen. The streets of Theed were alit with candles and shrouded with dark cloaks as the mourners watched a beloved daughter of Naboo be led to the palace.

Her hair was spread behind her, lilies and baby's breath woven through the locks. Her hands rested on the swell of her belly where the world also mourned a child who never had a chance to see the sun.

Tradition dictated that the senator be cremated, yet a mausoleum had been arranged for her so that she could be remembered and inspire others for eternity. The mausoleum doors closed and two hooded figures moved to prepare the body.

"Padme, are you alright?"

The senator opened her eyes and forlornly nodded her head. Obi Wan pushed back his hood and helped her to the side of the hover-bed. She gazed at the stained glass portrait of herself, noble and regal. A life that seemed so long ago. A life she could never go back to.

"Do you think it's wise to not fake a cremation. What if someone opens the sarcophagus and it's empty?" Obi Wan asked the other gentleman with him.

"Cremation requires evidence, Master Kenobi. The sarcophagus will be sealed. No one will be foolish enough to risk desecration of a beloved queen," he answered.

"Thank you for everything, Commodex. You are putting yourself at great risk, and it is not unappreciated."

"Anything for my queen," he said, smiling down at Padme who smiled back. "I'll leave first to make sure no one will see your departure." Handing Padme his cloak and sharing a brief hug, Tahn left.

The ex-senator traced the japor snippet her husband had given to her so long ago. After staring at it, mesmerized, she tipped her hand over the open tomb and let it fall. Padme buried her face in her hands, fingertips circling her eyes before resting over her mouth. No, she could never go back to the life she once had.

* * *

 _24 hours earlier_

"Hidden, safe the children must be kept," said Master Yoda.

"We must take them somewhere where the Sith will not sense their presence," Obi Wan agreed solemnly. Just then, the doors slid open to let Padme enter, clad in a fresh hospital linen and her hair tied back in a simple bun. Dark circles hung under her eyes and her hands trembled.

"Padme!" Bail jumped to his feet surprised. He quickly helped her to a chair asking, "What are you doing up?"

"Senator, rest you must."

Padme kept a stern look about her, mostly to hide her exhaustion. She pressed a few buttons on the console embedded in the table and began typing. They had found a program that would allow her to translate her typed words into speech through the computer.

"I was looking for Obi Wan when the captain informed me of this meeting. Did I interrupt?"

"Why were you looking for me?" asked Obi Wan.

"Personal matters." She shared a look with Obi Wan who deciphered her meaning. She wanted to ask about Anakin. Padme continued, "But instead I hear you three talking about my children."

Bail sat back in his seat, looking slightly embarrassed. "Yes, we were."

"Don't you think I should be a part of this meeting then?" the interface asked for her as eyes shot reproachful looks at all three of them before landing on Master Yoda. The grand master didn't seem phased by her attitude, but nodded.

"Correct, the Senator is. Grave danger, your children are."

"At the moment the Emperor is no doubt basking in his victory," said Bail.

"But as soon as he finds out that you and the children are alive, he will hunt you down and take them," Obi-Wan added.

"Then we go far away," she answered.

"Easy, it is not. Strong in the Force, Skywalker's children are. Pure and undiluted. Like stars in darkness, shine they do."

"So no matter where we go, the Emperor will find us?" she looked at them with disbelief.

"A solution, there may be."

"What?"

Yoda sighed and answered, "Split up they should be."

A breath of uncomfortable silence before Padme tapped her console twice. "No."

"Padme-" Obi Wan started but was silenced with a fierce look. He had to remind himself that he was not talking to a senator at the moment. He was talking to a mother who had come close to losing everything. They should have known she would not let her children go so easily.

"If together they stay, sense them the Emperor will."

"Then we'll run."

"Where to Padme? And even if you did run, what kind of life would it be for them? Always looking over their shoulder. Nowhere to call home," Bail reasoned.

"I will not abandon my children," she folded her arms and held her chin high. She was a durasteel wall. She directed an intense glare and pointed at Obi-Wan before typing, "You were the one who said my children needed me. That if I died, who would be there to care for them? Now you want to separate us."

"Padme," Obi Wan started softly, leaning forward. "I know, and I still meant that but… but Palpatine has the Chosen One. Ever since he came to Coruscant, Anakin has been in his hand…" the Jedi blinked away the hot tears, "a-and I never saw it."

"Obi-Wan-"

"I failed, Padme," Obi Wan interrupted. "I failed _him_! I failed my master! The order! The galaxy! Anakin grew to trust that monster more than the man who should have been like a father to him. We can't let the Emperor get Luke and Leia too. I can't fail again. I…" he took a shuddering breath, "I can't fail _them_."

Padme and Obi Wan held each other's gazes for a silent moment when she began typing once again. "I can't leave them without knowing their mother."

"Padme, please…"

"Another plan, you have," observed Yoda.

Padme nodded and stood up, leaving the three males alone to wonder what was up the Senator's sleeve. Obi Wan ran his hand across his face, resting his chin against his palm. What was she up to?

Their answer came an hour later in the form of a document. If there was one thing Padme sure of herself with, it was the handling of bills and contracts. She was a senator and skilled in the nuances of words.

 _To Master's Yoda and Kenobi and to Senator Organa,_

 _I understand the perils we face in the shadow of the Emperor and his new regime. My children have been endowed with gifts from their father that I have no expertise in and such gifts put them at great risk. Logic dictates that in order to remain hidden, they must be separated. Though it breaks my heart, I cannot deny that this is the safest course of action that will grant my children to ability to grow up with less fear than if they stayed with me._

 _But Luke and Leia are not only children of your Force. They are the children of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala. Therefore, I reserve the right to see them and be a part of their lives even if I cannot stay with them. I do not care how, but we will find a way to be with each other without interference from this gathered assembly. If these measures are not followed as written in this contract, all agreements aforementioned shall be made null and void and I shall take my children and hide them without your help._

"Padme, there is a problem with this agreement," Obi Wan said tentatively from across the table.

Raising an eyebrow, she silently challenged his meaning.

"Feelings flow through the Force," said Yoda. "What if captured, they are? Find their mother and sibling, easy it will be."

"We will agree to your terms," Obi Wan continued. "But for their protection and yours, Luke and Leia cannot know of each other or that you are their mother."

"I don't care about my protection."

"But care about theirs, you do. Hidden in the Force, this knowledge must be."

Padme clenched her fists. She had had enough of the universe turning on her. Enough of it taking away from her. The republic, Anakin, and now her children. Every anchor to who she was, every piece of her existence felt like it was being etched away.

"Very well," she typed rigidly. "They shall not know that I am their mother until they are old enough to keep that secret."

"Padme, that's not-"

The young mother cut Obi-Wan off, her fingers flying ferociously over her holographic keyboard. "I have made enough concessions! Do we have an agreement?"

Obi-Wan and Yoda exchanged a look before the ancient master bowed his head. "Agreed."

Padme allowed herself a curt nod before getting up and rushing out of the conference room.

* * *

 _23 hours later_

There was a knock on the door that signaled the all clear. Obi Wan opened it to Sabe.

"I am here to escort you to your ship."

"Thank you."

Obi Wan walked out and then Padme. Sabe wrapped her cloak around Padme's shoulders, making it look like two ex-handmaidens mourning their loss. _The Sundered Heart_ waited for them at a private hangar void of anyone except the crew. Once the captain was told that Obi Wan, Padme, and Sabe were safely aboard ship, _The Sundered Heart_ took off for hyperspace, leaving Naboo and the Core worlds behind. They would be meeting with another ship from Alderaan well into the Middle Rim that would be taking Obi Wan, Yoda, Luke, Padme, and Sabe to their final destinations.

Bail had offered to take Leia in as a daughter, reasoning that the Emperor would never think to look under his own nose without cause. She would be safe and loved.

"My wife and I have always talked of adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us," he assured her.

"What of the boy?" asked Obi Wan.

"To Tatooine. To his family, send him."

Padme could agree with that. She had only ever met Lars, Owen and Beru once, but they were good people and Luke would be raised in loving arms no matter how harsh the planet.

"I want to take Luke there myself. They know me and I can explain what has happened," she said through her interface.

"And I will stay and watch over the boy from a distance," said Obi Wan.

Upon arriving at Naboo, Padme insisted that they contact Sabe. She would know what to do and how to fake Padme's death. Her closest bodyguard did not disappoint and was able to introduce them to Commodex Tahn, a mortician who was willing and able to help arrange her funeral. No goodbyes to her parents. Not even with the consent or knowledge of the queen. The less who knew what truly happened to Padme Amidala, the better.

"I'm going with you," said Sabe as she dressed Padme in her funeral clothes. Padme tried to object, but there was no dissuading the loyalty of her friend.

Now they all gathered at the docking port where the two cruisers were linked.

"It will look as though I've gone off world for her and Breha has been spreading the rumor that we have been planning the adoption quietly for weeks. No one should be suspicious of her," he told Padme. She nodded, but still clutched tightly to her daughter with her face against Leia's cheek. What kind of a mother was she who could let her precious joy go off without her?

"Padme," Sabe coerced quietly, being the strong arms that helped the broken mother hand her child over to Bail. His face was nothing but sympathy, but Padme didn't want sympathy. She wanted her daughter.

"You will be able to see her soon, Padme," he said. "We promised."

Biting her lip to fight back the tears, Padme straightened and walked across to the _Heralder VII_ where Obi Wan stood with Luke. Pulling the boy from his arms, Padme retreated to an empty quarters and remained there with her son throughout the entire journey. Occasionally Sabe or Obi Wan would check in to see that they were okay, but even Obi Wan's visits dwindled as Yoda began a new training with him.

Padme was adamant to get as much time with her son as possible before he too would eventually be taken from her.

"Lu… Lu…" she whispered, willing her mouth to make sounds. She wanted him to hear her voice and know he was loved.

"Padme?" Sabe called and knocked on the door. Padme reached over and pressed a button to let her in.

"I wanted to let you know we've left hyperspace. We'll be landing on Tatooine shortly."

With a shaky breath, Padme nodded and cuddled Luke tighter, causing the little boy to stir.

"I know this is hard."

She couldn't help the scoff that came out, though looking at Sabe's face, she immediately regretted it. Her friend was trying her best to find words of comfort all on her behalf, but there just was no more comfort left in the galaxy.

"You are not alone in this, my queen."

Former queen, Padme wanted to say. Instead she reached for Sabe's sleeve in an attempt to convey her appreciation.

Sabe grimaced and brushed a wisp of hair from Luke's face. "He looks so much like you," she cooed. "They both do."

Padme had to disagree. Though she had never seen holos of Anakin as a baby- being a slave hindered any chance for baby pictures- she could see the similar curve of the father's cheeks and nose in her son. What thin wisps of hair were there were clearly a dusty blonde, much like when she met Anakin for the first time. The memories tried to bull rush her, but Padme was firm and kept them and the torrent of emotions they wrought back. This was her time with her remaining child. She wouldn't squander a tic of it on regret.

The ship began its approach to the desert planet and Obi-Wan met the two women in the hangar bay where they would depart. The ship had come only meters away from the Lars homestead and she could recognize the suspicious face of Owen pointing a blaster rifle at them when the ramp descended.

Before Obi-Wan could retaliate, Padme took a few bold strides down the ramp and pulled back her hood. At first Owen remained the same, but, upon studying her face, recognition bled over the suspicion and he was soon hollering for Beru.

What happened next was like a dream, or perhaps a nightmare. Obi-Wan and Sabe kept a watchful guard over the house while Padme was ushered in with hugs from Beru. She introduced the aunt and uncle to their charge and begged for them to keep him safe.

"The emperor can not know of him," she said through her interface.

At first Owen was incensed. He had only ever met his step-brother once in his life, but now his brother's decisions and his wife's had put Owen's family in danger.

"If the Empire ever finds out about you and him, they will kill Beru and I for treason!"

"This planet is owned by the Hutts. The Emperor's hand stretches far, but he would never so blatantly sever such a precarious alliance on suspicion alone. The Empire would never look here."

"You don't know that!" Owen growled and stormed out. Beru gave Padme an apologetic look.

"You'll have to excuse Owen, Padme. We've gone through a lot since you and Anakin left. Cliegg tried to hold on after Shmi died, but he eventually passed too. Owen destroyed their grave stones, he couldn't bare the loss."

"If I was allowed to keep Luke, I would. But I can't. Please understand Beru, I don't wish your family harm, but there is no place left for him. Luke _is_ your family."

Beru swallowed and nodded, holding out her hands. "May I hold him?"

Reluctantly, Padme let her take her baby boy. When Owen returned he was much more calm but also brusque.

"We will protect him."

"Thank you, Owen-"

"But you and your friends can't come back."

"Owen!" Beru admonished.

Padme choked and clutched the front of her cloak. Hot tears threatened to break free. She couldn't take this anymore; the constant reminder that she would never be able to see her children again. Beru, still holding Luke, came to her sister-in-law's side and bent down to Padme's level.

"Just make sure no one follows you," she whispered kindly, loud enough for Owen to hear. The young man shook his head and walked off again. Beru noted that they would need to argue about this some more, but she was in no position to deny a mother the right to see her child. She had enough trust in Padme for that much.

The broken mother choked out a hoarse whisper, "Th… thake… oo-ooo."

The two women sat like that for a while until the suns began to threaten their disappearance. Beru walked Padme out of the house to where Obi-Wan and Sabe waited. With a final goodbye, Beru turned to where Owen was watching the suns set and showed him their new charge.

Sniffling, she allowed Sabe to turn her and escort her back to the ship. Obi Wan had taken what belongings he would need and set to find a home where he could watch out for Luke and protect the family.

When the ship finally took off and left with no direction, Padme took the time to lock herself in her room. There she finally cried.

 **A/N: So there it is. This will potentially be a prologue to a longer fic, but that will happen so long as I have time and drive to actually write. As it is now, this can stand alone as a one-shot.**


End file.
